From Rain to Fire
by chishiohimegimi
Summary: Wishing to leave the eternal rain that fell upon Amegakure to somewhere warmer and with less rain, Fuyuka makes her choice and follows through with it. Hoping that the place she goes will accept her plea to stay, but knowing full well her life there will be anything but normal, like it was back in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the middle of the training grounds, I just look up at the rain. The rain is always constant it never stops… well I take that back the only time it stops is when a certain man is in the village, every one considers him a god. They never mentioned his name nor do I ever see him around the village. Nor do they mention what he looks like. You'd think that they would know what the man they call god looks like, right? To be honest I'm tired of being here; being constantly reminded of the wars of the past by the horrible battle scars on the land, by the whispers of the villagers… just plain tired of it.

I've always thought of leaving here the only thing probably holding me back is my family and my team. I wouldn't want them to hate me or make them worry about me specially Ren. I have been standing in the rain for about an hour or so. I was enjoying the feeling of it hitting and trickling down my skin; washing away the sorrows of the day. Now watching the people walk past me all caring an umbrella, some used as weapons that hold senbon needles. I've noticed that the shinobi of this village are usually never seen without it, I guess it's the weapon of choice here. Sigh my team is sure late if I have time to think over things and question what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. They told me to meet them at this training ground while back.

"Fuyuka!" Ren called out with the rest of my team waving at me. I smiled back weakly thinking back to my earlier thought… leaving him will be hard. "How long have you been here?" he asked holding an umbrella that is lightly patterned on one side.

"Not long." I lied, again smiling weakly. Ren was one of my best friends here. He was two inches taller than me with shaggy chocolate hair with his headband or should say gloves holding the silver plate carved with Amegakure's symbol on it, proving he had graduated the academy. Ren had a personality that was lovable but was dense in the sense that he couldn't pick up on subtle things.

"Good and how come you never carry an umbrella? You're always soaking wet when we run into you."

"Because Ren, I like the feeling of the rain hitting my skin. I know I've told you many times before haven't I? Right Fumiko?" I explained looking at my other teammate/ friend who just happens to be Ren's sister. She just nodded in agreement; she was older than Ren only by six months though that's part of the reason why there on the same team. Now that we were all together our sensei, Aiyuna said we have a mission and that we were to leave in about two days. Aiyuna-sensei didn't explain much about it besides when we were leaving and when to meet up. I was turning to leave when Ren grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them I was blushing slightly. Ren or Fumiko didn't notice it or probably just let it slide. Actually I'd say Fumiko noticed though and Ren didn't.

"Fuyuka lets do something together!" Ren smiled joyfully Fumiko nodded in agreement once again; I think I forgot to mention she is mute. He pulled me somewhere; this is what I get for spacing out and looking at his hand still holding mine. They were warm compared to my cold hands. We walked for what seemed an eternity but were only actually thirty minutes.

"Where are we?" I asked not knowing what part of the village we were in. He turned around then started explaining that we were at the place where the civil war was started and pointed out the grave stone that was placed there for those who had fallen. Somberly I looked at it seeing if I could recognize any name; which I didn't. Ren had grabbed my hand and pulled me somewhere else Fumiko wasn't following usthis time... wonder why? Maybe she didn't want to be dragged to another war memorial. Unfortunatly this was how the rest of mine and Ren's day went he took me places and told me all about them.

Once it got late enough for me to say my goodbyes to him, he left quietly which was surprisingly rare for him to do, almost out of character. I was once again left to roam the rainy village and get to know myself a little bit better. I hopped along the roofs to the training grounds that I had met my team at earlier, I made my way to the center of said grounds and plopped down on the muddy ground. I was sure to get my ear chew off by mother for getting my qipao filthy with mud. Mother is very orderly and clean, how she fell in love with father, a man completely opposite to her is a mystery. Sitting cross legged I held my hands close to my chest like I was praying to someone which was not true.

"Ame-sama?" I muttered slightly above a whisper. I got no answer the first time I tried so I tried again. It usually takes me around two tries to contact her even though she lives in me.

"Ame-sama? You there?" once again no answer, until I felt her whack the back of my head and uttered curses at me. "Nice to see you too Ame-san, is that better?" she nodded.

"What is the matter? You are conflicted with your feelings are you not?" She said in a regal tone of voice. You could tell that she came from royalty by the way it came out, but refused to let anyone, mainly being me, treat her as such. Why she was so against it was beyond me, I mean I am only showing proper courtesies.

"Yes; very much so. My heart is telling me don't do it, while my head is telling me yes." I told her and explained why in a very low whisper, so no one could listen in on my reason. Our conversation had lasted a good hour and without anyone to tell me, my father was here. My good bye to Ame-san was quiet before leaving the way she came in, a puddle of water. My father had an angry look on his face but was quickly replaced with a happy one. He hugged me; father is a Jounin and has been on a lot of difficult missions where he comes back bruised and cut up. I really hope he doesn't hate me for my choice now but I think he'll understand better than anyone else as he had done the same thing as I was planning on doing. The only difference he told the Kage that he was leaving and where he was going to.

"Fuyuka what are you doing out here in the rain? You know your mother is going to be mad once she sees you all dirty." Father stated. I nodded and just smiled as he probably guessed why I was muddy… training, yes that's what I'll tell mother. I was training and fell in the mud and she can't seriously expect me to say clean here in Amegakure, I mean seriously. Father and I walked home, he talked about his mission and how he got all the bruises and cuts. He also told me that his teammate insisted he go to the hospital to get his wounds healed, but he denied profusely. That brings me to the main reason why he didn't go was because he was now begging me to heal him before we get home.

"Fine… only because you're my father." I sighed, we stopped before we were to round the corner to our house and gathered the water around me on my hands turning them an opaque blue, and held them over the major cuts and bruises effectively making it as if they were never there. "What are you going to do when I'm gone huh?" I scolded him. With that being said I've made up my mind; in two days' time is when I'm going to make my move and leave. Please forgive me everyone, I truly am sorry.

Few moments later we were scolded by mother for one, being late and two being dirty and all cut up. I didn't bother staying down for dinner; I made my way up stairs to my room. I guess I should leave a letter for them.

_"Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope this finds you well, and you aren't flipping out when you find this. Ahh who am I kidding you probably are and are mad as all… you can finish that later. I just wanted to leave you this and tell you that nothing has happened to me, or that you were bad parents. Actually it's the opposite you were both wonderful. It's just that I'm starting over somewhere new. I have no clue as to where it will be or who I'll meet along the way. I love you so much that this hurts to write, and to think about what comes next in these sentences." _

It happened while writing that there were little droplets of water falling on the paper. At first I thought that it was the water from my hair or something but my hair had completely dried. I shrugged it off and continued to write.

_"At this moment I feel as if I'm at a crossroad, hesitating to make that move and let go of what I know and hold dear to me. If I don't make this step I hope that you don't find this letter, but in the case I do, I knew I had to make it. As for now I have a selfish request to make, but could you tell Fumiko and Ren that I'm truly sorry for everything and that I understand if they hate me now._

_Forever yours,_

_Fuyuka."_

I finished writing and still seen the small drops of water falling on the paper leaving the water stains, folding it up before anyone could see the words written on the paper.

"Fuyuka," Father knocked and said outside my door "I'm coming in." I quickly hid the letter in my drawer. Once he came in he became worried and bombarded me with questions as to why I was crying… so that's where the water was coming from. He demanded that I answer him.

"Forgive me…" was all I said and continued to let out the tears, I know they say time heals all wounds, but, time is gunna have one hell of a time doing that maybe.

"Forgive what? What is there that I need to forgive?"

"Just promise me father, that you won't hate me and that you could forgive me." I said hugging him tighter. Father was at a loss for words but just hugged me. I think that this is the first in a long time I actually cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The two days had passed faster than I wanted it to. Aiyuna-sensei had been the first one to meet us at the gate with another woman and a man. Walking up to them I was the second of the team to be at the gate ten minutes before the recommended time instead of an hour like two days ago.

"Aiyuna-sensei, who are they?" I asked pointing to the two people leaning against the gate.

"Ah Fuyuka, they are the mission I was told you that we had a few days ago." I looked at her and rolled my eyes. She always does this; never tells us about the actual mission until the second of.

"Technically sensei, you didn't tell us anything about the mission; only when and where you wanted us to meet up at." She rubbed the back of her neck while giving a cheesy smile then continued to explain.

"We are to escort them back to Yukigakure. Hope you brought something warm." I sighed. I guess it's a good thing I always pack different type of clothes just in case. The duo was now making their way up to us. The female was smiling and seemed to be bouncing off the walls with the way she couldn't stand still for more than a minute, the male on the other hand was calm and collected. Upon further inspection of them I noticed that they had a weapon pouch on their thighs. If they were ninja why are we escorting them then? When the duo was close enough to where they didn't have to shout the woman had started to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Aiko and this is Miato." She pointed to the man. He bowed slightly and mumbled something; I'm going to assume that he was saying his thanks but then again I could be completely wrong. To acknowledge her speaking I nodded as the rest of my team had shown up. Ren was waving his hands around and smiling, as for Fumiko she was just smiling. I can see why this would be exciting for them this was the first mission that we have done together as a team in a while. The reason for this was I was a Chuunin same with Fumiko. Ren had almost made it the second time we were at the Chuunin Exams but was beat out by a sand nin. It wasn't till they got close enough for them to hear me; did I ask if they had any cold weather gear and they just looked at me slightly confused.

"Fuyuka's right yah know" Aiko said "you're going to need it." Ren and Fumiko looked at each other and shook their head in a no manner, I chuckled at them and told them not to worry I had extra cold weather gear just in case this would happen. With that being said we were off in a flash. The first thirty minutes of the mission were Aiko and Miato explaining the mission to Fumiko and Ren and why it related to us. I felt that part was self-explanatory, we were to guard and protect if needed until they got to Yukigakure. We also discovered that they were famous in Yukigakure and were budding entertainers in other nations. Like the land of fire and land of the wind. We traveled by tree top in the rainy weather. I could tell that the duo was excited to be out of the eternal rain that fell here that was for certain.

The rest of the day went that way till we made it to Amegakure and Konohagakure's boarders. Aiyuna-sensei had said that if we went that route it would be quicker than cutting through three to four different nations and what not. Aiko had hit it off with Ren and Fumiko as she was chatting up a storm with them. I frowned, no not because I'm jealous or anything like that it's just that this mission will be the last I see of them for I don't know how long. I think Miato saw the frown so he slowed down to my pace; I was in the back of the formation.

"What's wrong child?" Miato asked "You've been really quite." I looked at him, choosing my words carefully as not to arise any suspicion that I was planning on leaving after the mission was over.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking way too much." I responded. I honestly think he didn't buy it. He's very perceptive if that's the case. Miato hummed to him-self.

"I don't think that's the case but I will not pry, for it does not concern me."

"Thank you Miato-san. If you could though would you keep your suspicion to your-self till we are no longer around you." I stated softly. Miato was kind enough to agree to it, I wouldn't want my team to worry about me. We did continue to converse about random things. That conversation took my mind off my thinking about my plans for the first part of the trip. When we stopped for the night we were in Konohagakure's forest. If we were to go any further we would have made our way to Konoha, my ultimate destination. Aiko had sat on the ground in a comical manner; earing a few chuckles from Ren, Aiyuna-sensei and Fumiko. In the end she fell asleep as soon as she had plopped down on the ground snoring loudly. Miato-san sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose which drastically reduced the noise.

Aiyuna-sensei had told us to gather the necessaries for the night such as food, wood and water. She appointed me as the food hunter and the water gatherer. Fumiko and Ren were appointed to gather wood for the fire. After she finished her orders we went off in search of what we were told to gather. I was perched on a tree branch nearby to search the woods for animals. 'Ame-san a little help here.' I thought. I knew she heard because I heard an annoyed sigh.

"There's a lake a few miles south of here but be careful I sensed a few other presences around the lake." She said. Jumping to the water source she had mentioned she was right there were people there. There was a man who wore a green jump suit and a kid that if you cut the braid and shove him in the jumpsuit thing as well, you'd have twins. I didn't want to interrupt their training so I tried to go up stream a bit. I took two steps forward and was greeted with the green clad man in front of me, giving off a stern look and was treating me as an intruder. I don't mind typical protocol, I could be considered suspicious and a threat to the peace of the village if I was really trying to… not, well maybe suspicious. This might get tricky if I say the wrong words to him.

"Who are you?" The Mr. Green as I'm going to call him for now asked.

"Me, I'm Fuyuka."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Encounter with who?

After my run in with Gai-san, I ran into Aiyuna-sensei who apparently was very worried about me because I was taking way too long. According to her an hour is way too long. When she found me she saw that I was covered in bruises and lost it, she wanted to murder who had attacked me. The one thing that I like about her is that she is protective of her comrades and students and never lets them get hurt if she can do anything about it. I tried to explain to her that nobody had hurt me in the way that she was thinking of. After Gai-san had talked to me he wanted me to spar with Lee, He said that if lee could beat a Chuunin his training was paying off. Lee was very skilled at tai jutsu, I'll give him that.

_~Flash back~_

"I'll let you leave under one condition!" Gai-san said loudly. I sighed this is going to be an interesting request I can just tell. "You must be Lee's sparring partner! I want to test his skill against a different ninja of a different rank."

"Fine… I guess it couldn't hurt to do it, but I blame you if my sensei comes looking for me and yells at me for being late." I countered. He turned to his pupil and said to get ready for a challenge and then promised him something which changed the mood dramatically. Lee looked at me with a serious face and said "Please do not hold back."

I nodded and got into a fighting position. I was not very good at taijutsu, so this was going to be challenging, good thing though. I didn't move I was waiting for him to move first so I could formulate a plan. He was probably thinking the same thing but attacked first, he was fast and almost landed a hit on me if I didn't see him swing his leg out of my peripherals. As soon as his leg was close enough I did a backflip grabbing onto his calf. Me doing that surprised him so that's when I took my chance to use the momentum I had gathered from doing the flip to lift him in the air and throw him into the ground.

"Nice trick but I won't fall for it again." He said getting up and charging at me again only this time throwing a combination of punches and kicks using his speed to his advantage. I took some of them, blocking the others with a wall of water that I had pulled from the ground and hardened with my chakra. I honestly didn't want to use any but I sure as hell knew that I wasn't going to last if I didn't use any. This went on for a while throwing punches, dodging, landing a hit and repeat. I was having fun this was better than training with the sensei's in Amegakure who specialized in taijutsu.

Even though I was having fun I was bruised and bleeding to high heaven, this needed to end I can sense Aiyuna-sensei coming closer to see where I was. I heard a while back, well more like eavesdropped on one of her conversations that there was a man in Konoha that she absolutely adored to the umpteenth degree. That man's name is… well none other than Might Gai, and to be honest I really didn't want to carry her back to the camp site. That would have been a drag; like literally.

"Sorry Lee but I have to go. I hope that we can continue this another time, as for now I need you to come over here for a second." He obliged and made his way over here.

"What are you going to do now?" Lee asked. I didn't say anything besides telling him that I wasn't going to harm him. I started by grabbing my canteen and dumping the water I had in there out; as the water was coming out of the canteen Gai asked me what the water was for. I could have answered him but I chose not to because his question would have been answered in a bit. Any ways the water that was being poured out formed a sphere and moved some of the water to my other hand. Lee and his sensei watched as the water became an opaque color.

"I told you that I wouldn't harm you, now didn't I? I have much more pride than do something so low." I told him placing my hands on the major cuts and bruises that I had caused which was a lot during that short fight.

~ flashback end~

Aiyuna-sensei and I were on our way back to the camp after I had completed my task, sensei was not letting me out of her sight just in case the attacker came back as she had put it. I once again told her that I was fine and that I didn't need her to watch me like her life depended on it. It just so happened that while we were heading back Lee and Gai had popped in front of us.

"Gai-sensei, Lee-kun!" I called out to get their attention which worked. "Ahhh if it isn't Fuyuka-chan again" Gai said flamboyantly making me giggle. Aiyuna looked at me…, more like glared at me but I didn't care.

"I need your help Gai-sensei, more like a favor since I help you two out."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you explain to Aiyuna-sensei" I pointed in her direction "that I was indeed training with you and Lee and that I wasn't attacked by anyone" I explained to him, he ended up laughing at my explanation, which encouraged Lee to join in as well. I swear if they don't stop laughing I'm going to… ohh never mind. Eventually the laughter died out and he put on his serious face.

"Fuyuka's sensei she indeed does tell the truth, for I Might Gai would never lie to such a youthful person such as your-self." After he said that the look on Aiyuna sensei's face was priceless but what happened afterwards was less than graceful if you ask me, then again you probably weren't.

"_You can say that again."_ Ame-san joked. Going back to Aiyuna-sensei's predicament, she was laying face first in the dirt with her ass sticking up in the air.

"What a drag…." I sighed placing her over my shoulders "thank you for helping me Gai-sensei."

~time skip~

Miato-san had once again stayed back with me


	4. Chapter 4

"Fu- chan, answer me!" Aiko continued to pester me into answering. Miato shut her up with a glare I was about to open my mouth when our sensei told me to speak since Ren was now with the group. 'Slow poke' I mentally joked.

"There are two groups of ninja up ahead, if my guess is correct it's just a normal gennin team straight out of the academy." I couldn't tell them that I was certain that they were that rank because I really don't want them to question me too much about it. The group nodded and started coming up with ideas on how to deal with them, they were most likely just out on a simple D ranked mission and we wouldn't have too much trouble getting out of the sticky situation if it happened.

"Since we are assuming that it's a new gennin team why don't we have Fuyuka and the clients walk straight ahead and see if they do anything the others who split off in another direction can act." Ren suggested. The others had agreed since they couldn't come up with anything better, putting the plan into action took less than five minutes because all they were deciding on which person would go where and when they had that they told me to go with Aiko and Miato. Jumping from tree to tree we managed to get past them barley when once stopped us once we were half way past them.

"Who are you and what's your purpose here!?" a male with slicked back black hair asked.

"We are heading to Yukigakure and this was a shorter route." I spoke concisely and clearly to avoid misunderstanding which happened a lot with our group because Ren was always the one to speak first even when we told him not to, and he also had a way of stuttering when put under pressure.

"What makes you think we're gunna believe that." The man spoke again. I sighed slightly. I thought Aiko and Miato where famous in this region, how come these people don't recognize them?

"Those two." I pointed to them in hopes that they would say anything or at least jog some memories over there. The nameless man had 'tsked' at me and started to make hand signs for a jutsu. Ehhh, so much for that approach I was hoping to get out of there without any fighting. Sigh, sometimes I'm so unlucky that it's not even funny. The man had finished his signs and slammed his hands on the ground making it rumble. Soon the rumbling got so loud that it began to sound like a roar coming from the ground when a ball of mud shot out of the ground; taking the shape of a dragons head. After seeing this Aiko and Miato had started to shake while holding out a kunai. It was easy to see why they were scared they were performers not ninja and were not used to seeing this at all. The dragon was opening its mouth and was about to shoot what seemed to be mud balls at Aiko and Miato.

The dragons head had shot mud balls from its mouth so I had made the necessary hand signs for a transportation jutsu and grabbed them placing them out of the way so they wouldn't be hit with the balls of mud; that exploded as soon as it made contact on the ground where we were standing previously. That and I would have been no use in fighting him since he seemed to be a doton user and water isn't the best against that. Although I do know a few raiton style jutsu's it wasn't going to be enough to defend against them, maybe enough to catch them off guard.

"What are we going to do now Fuyuka?" Aiko asked quietly still shaking and scared.

"Make a little distraction." I offered weaving more hand signs and smiling out of all the raiton jutsu's I knew this one was one I liked the most; mostly because of the name its self. "Raiton: Ikazuchi no kiba" I whispered placing my hands together. Concentrating on sending lighting essence into the clouds and at the spot where the man was standing.

"Come on out and play with me." The man had called out in a cocky manner; it wasn't soon after he had said that the lighting strike had rained down in the area he was in. It wasn't long after the lighting strike that I heard people yelling to be released, so I assumed that was the other teams because it didn't sound like my team and Ren tends to be very high pitched when he gets trapped in things especially in water prisons.

"Fuyuka, Aiko, and Miato it's safe to come out now" Aiyuna sensei had called out. I walked out pulling them with me and over to Aiyuna sensei who had her hand in a water sphere. Yipp they had caught them in a water prison with their heads sticking out the top of it. The enemies' sensei's had introduced themselves and apologized well the female one did but the male sensei was still mad that I hit him with lighting. His hair was a bit fried and I think that he prided himself on his hair; since he was patting his hair down. They said that there was a group of people who were coming in their village and they were sent to investigate with their pupils. We just nodded and released them on the condition that we are able to pass without any more trouble. And with that bit of excitement the trouble was over with for the rest of the mission and we made it to Yukigakure within the same day.

When we got to Yukigakure Miato had pulled me to the side and said to the others that he wanted to talk to me alone and that they should head to an inn to get a room for the time being.

"What would you like to talk about, Miato?" I asked walking with him and watching as my breath came out as a fog before dissipating into nothing.

"I want to thank you for getting us out of the way and I would also like to know what you plan on doing now." Wow straight to the point I guess that's a good thing but it was kinda obvious he was going to ask me that when the others were nowhere near. I mean he did spot that out the second we left Amegakure.

"I am going to head ahead of my team home and maybe take some detours to get home." I said looking at him.

"You're not going to head home are you?"

"You caught me." I laughed now looking up placing a scarf around my neck "I don't plan on heading home, but I still wish that you don't mention this to anyone till they are gone from here."

"Where would you go? I don't really think that many places are accepting of rain ninja." I sighed that was true but I didn't have to tell the truth and tell most places that I was from there and besides I was heading to the one place that would most likely accept me even though I'm from Amegakure.

"I don't know, but I will find a place." I said walking into a little shop that sold warm drinks and pastries, "do you want anything Miato?" He shook his head no. after getting his response I started talking to the cashier.

"I would like a Chai tea, please." I asked politely

"Sure thing miss." The cashier had responded and called out my order to the other person working with him. "So miss, where are you from?" he asked making small talk.

"I'm from a small village in the land of fire." I lied hiding my head bands silver plate from him. He nodded and spoke again asking me questions that I'd rather not answer but instead of not saying anything I had politely refuse to answer any more of his questions. After ten minutes had passed I had received my drink and made my way to the table Miato was sitting at. After sitting we talked about random things, nothing important. Other than getting interrupted every now and then because girls were coming up and wanting to talk with Miato. I sighed every time a girl had made her way to the table. Being famous must be a lot of work; work that I would rather not do. Miato had told me that he was going to leave, not wanting to be bugged by his fans since he just got back and was exhausted from the run in with the ninja earlier today.

I was no alone at the booth staring out at the snow lightly falling down from the sky and as children played in it as if there wasn't a trouble in the world. Almost made me wish I could go back to a time like that, before all the time I spent training to be a ninja being able to play like no tomorrow.

~3rd Person~

As the midnight blue haired Chuunin sat at the booth of the local pastry store sipping on her tea and planning out her trip, her team was beginning to wonder where she went.

"I wonder where Fuyuka is?" A chocolate haired Gennin asked his sensei.

"I don't know, she was good at hiding her chakra from us even Fumiko." His sensei responded "but shall we go see if we can find her." The sensei asked her two students next to her. They all nodded and began to make their way out of a semi run down hotel that they checked in for the night before their trip back to Amegakure. They decided that they should ask around, at that moment the chocolate brown haired boy was grateful for having a picture of Fuyuka with him. Fuyuka was his crush and did everything to hide that from her but he was sure that she knew and chose not to say anything. As her group began their search for her she was already near the frozen forests of Yukigakure making her way to Konoha the birth place of her father and her new start on life.

"Ren!" his sensei called out gaining his attention who was now looking out into space with a chill that ran down his spine; no not the chill from the cold but the one that said something wasn't right or something was going wrong.

"Yes Aiyuna-sensei?" Ren had snapped his head in her direction.

"You have a picture of her right? If you do that is going to be helpful," Aiyuna had started explaining "because I don't think that people are going to recognize her based off our words." Once he nodded they made their way around the village asking every person that was willing to listen to the ninja's pleas. Meanwhile in the frozen forest Fuyuka was half way through when it started to get dark. She sighed heavily. She certainly didn't want to sleep in this cold for the night so continued on only to stop when she noticed something curled up in a ball shivering. The thing was small and next to a tree, the thing on the other hand had noticed Fuyuka before she had even spotted him.

"Uhhh, excuse me." Fuyuka spoke to the thing curled up trying to gain its attentions. The figure that was curled up had ignored her attempt for he thought that she was going to yell and hit him, then walk away laughing at the poor boy. But when she did no such thing he poked his head from underneath his ragged blanket to see the midnight blue hair woman. He just stared at her watching while she moved around gathering branches and twigs then clearing a spot of snow so it wouldn't melt when she lit the fire.

"What do you plan on doing Miss" came the timid voice of the boy to which she just smiled to the boy and responded "secret" and winked before snapping her fingers and having sparks of lighting jump from her fingers to the wood below surprising and amazing the boy.

Ren and his group in the village were having no luck finding their teammate they were about to give up when they ran into Miato their client and the person who was last to see Fuyuka.

"Miato-san!" Ren called out running to the blonde haired man who seemed a bit surprised to see them out and about. He smiled at them almost seeming to know what the boy was going to ask him. Although Miato wanted to tell her teammates what she was up to he was going to keep his promise and told them what the last place she was at with him before he left to go home. It was the sensei who had told them that it was getting late and that they should head back reminding them that she was a smart girl and would find her way back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No… Fine… May I?

"What are you planning on doing, miss?" The timid boy spoke up making me looking at him, well what I could see of his face since most of his hair was covering his face.

"Secret" I smiled snapping my fingers, watching as lightning fell from my fingers landing on the wood setting it ablaze. The boy saw that and gasped and his eyes widened, showing surprise and amazement. After the boy snuggled up to the fire and placed his hands close warming them up. I sat down after I pulled up a log to sit on, but didn't do so until the snow was brushed off.

"Are you a ninja miss?" the little boy asked quietly, staring at the fire. I expected something more along the lines of 'what's your name' first instead of the 'am I a ninja'. Looking at the little boy, his shoulders were tense and his eyes looked dead when he said the word ninja.

"Do you not like ninja's?" I asked before answering his question.

"I hate ninja's, they're evil people who hurt people." He said maliciously "who had hurt me." I was now choosing my words carefully as I didn't want the boy to fear or run away from me as I had no intention of harming him.

"To answer you're previous. Yes I am a ninja, and I have no intention of harming you." He visibly flinched and scooted away from me even though I said I wouldn't hurt him. As I added more wood to the fire it sizzled, as I had just placed the wood, snow and all in the fire. I wanted to tell him again that I had no intention of harming him. After all he was only a young boy who the world had mistreated and placed in this situation; he didn't need another thing to add to his hatred of life and ninja's. I was also going to go on a limb and assume other than being cold the young boy was hungry as well.

I had gotten up to get my bag which happened to be next to the boy.

"Are you hungry? I asked, pulling enough rations out for two people.

The boy only nodded, seeming like he didn't want to say anything at all to my comment. I sighed a little, but gave him the ration that he was going to need. He immediately ate it after me giving it to him. I gave him mine not really needing it I could always get food later and besides that I wasn't really hungry.

"Here" holding out my hand with the food. He slowly crept up to the food, looking me up and down making sure I wasn't joking with him that he could have it. Once he determined I wasn't he snatched it out of my hand and once again ate it quickly.

"Wha-" I was about to start when I noticed that the boy was out cold curled up in his ragged blanket near the fire which was slowly on the verge of dying so I quickly went to go get more wood to stoke the fire. 'Why can't I have a jutsu that makes wood for me? Or even have the wood release?' I thought to myself.

"_Because you got stuck with me." _Ame-san had spoken up as I picked up the last stick for the night and went back to my log.

"I was wondering where you went." I spoke softly to myself not wanting to wake the boy and make him think I'm crazy, not that I'm not already a bit crazy.

"_I had things I needed to do, and why are you being nice to the boy; whom you hardly know?" _ Ame san questioned me. All I responded with was 'because' and it was left at that, as I got in a comfortable position to sleep in.

-3rd pov-

Some time passed by, both of them seeming to have fallen asleep. The fire cast a glow on the surrounding, giving shadows off the trees and plants around them. The boy whom Fuyuka thought was a sleep was only playing and waiting for the right moment to strike and make his move. When he said that he hated ninjas, he had meant it and wasn't sure if this woman in front of her was just pretending to be nice and didn't want to find out.

When he was certain that she wasn't going to wake, he slowly stalked closer to her pulling out a small kunai that was rather easy to conceal and fit in the small boys hands. As much as he was trying to be quite every now and then the snow would crunch underneath him and made her move slightly. The boy thought that this girl was too trusting to be a ninja as he now stood over her with the kunai up above his head. The boy stood there for a while as he noticed that the girl shivering slightly even though she was the closest to the fire. Not caring anymore about the consequences of killing her would entail he swiftly brought down his weapon. Fuyuka being the ninja that she was heard the sound of metal and wind hitting each other and dodged but not before getting a scratch on her cheek.

Fuyuka had looked at the boy not with anger or malice in her eyes but more of a curious look. She had also made no attempt to attack back this angered the boy slightly more than he normally would have been if someone looked at him dawning a curious expression. He charged once more swinging his weapon in a sloppy fashion hoping that it would strike her in a fatal spot. His attempt had proven to be unhelpful as she had dodged every slash.

"Why? Why are you nice when others are not?" the boy yelled at her

"Why…? Because I see no reason for me to hate you. You have never done anything to before now and I wanted to be nice, is that a crime?" She responded back walking closer to him reaching out to grab his kunai.

"Stay back!" he yelled once again stopping her "Don't come any closer!" The boy was obviously confused he had one version of ninja and then here came another showing him a side he thought was false. Fuyuka on the other hand was thinking of ways for him to relax around her. She had thought of a few; one being a game that she, Fumiko and Ren had played, a simple question game. In the case of her and her friends they always played up to twenty questions there was times when they went higher than that but not by much.

"Say, why don't we play a game?" Fuyuka asked snapping the boy out of his stupor "a simple game that all you need to do is ask questions and the other person has to answer and we take turns." She was hoping that he was going to nod in agreement as soon as she said what the game was about but the boy had still not trusted her enough to nod yes. So she waited for him to answer which took a good thirty minutes before he did.

"Fine" he said in a harsh manner setting his weapon down "but you stay over there"

"You start"

"Fine, what is your name?" he asked staring at her face looking for any and all signs that she was going to lie and that this was all a big trick.

"I'm Fuyuka Kurosaki." She answered "and what might your name be?"

"Yasuhi Isagawa." He responded going back to his quite voice. They

continued to ask questions till the sun had poked up between the trees and the boy had yawned albeit a small one but a yawn none the less showing that he wasn't used to staying up this late at all, yes the girl was just as tired but she wasn't going to show it and was she glad that Yasushi woke her up. She was not sleeping well despite the fact she had a fire going and wondered how Yasushi had been able to do that on a daily basis.

When he had fallen asleep Fuyuka had taken this opportunity to gather more wood and catch some food before he woke up again. Although at the inn in Yukigakure where her team was staying only one person was awake, he was obviously worried that Fuyuka had not come back to them. 'What if she was kidnapped?' or 'what if she was seriously injured and needed help?' were the thoughts that had been running through his mind the whole night. If one looked closely one could tell you that he was secretly crying that night.

"Where are you Fu-chan?" he whispered softly to himself "please come back to us."

~Time skip 1st person~

Even though I had made it out of the frozen forest of Yukigakure I had managed to bring a tag along. Yes the bo… I mean Yasuhi had decided to follow me.

"May I come please…." Yasuhi whined behind me. I had told him 'no' on many occasions as I was almost out of the frozen forest but he wouldn't let up and kept asking me. I wondered what it would look like to another who person f they saw this randomly going by, would they think it's a brother and sister quarrel or would they think of something else that the situation I am in reminds them of.

"Fuyuka please, I promise I will behave and follow instructions and everything you tell me! Just please!" he retorted

"_Just let him, Fuyuka. You have been nice to him up till now so what makes this situation any different?" _ Ame san asked and she did have a good point, I have been nice to him trying to show him that there was nice ninja out there and saying no now would be very hypocritical of me.

"Fine you can come with me, but what will you do once you get there?" I asked quizzically

"Why live with you of course, my adoptive mother." My jaw almost hit the ground. I don't think I look that old to be someone's mother… Do I? I mean I'm only thirteen.

"Sister." I simply stated and continued forward till we had ran into a green clad man, that took me a minute to recognize. The only man that I have ever met wearing a green jumpsuit with leg warmers. I apologized at first before one of his students had called out my name.

"Fuyuka-chan!" The student called out "It's me Lee." He smiled standing in his fighting position "I wish to challenge you once more." I would have responded but a girl who had buns and wore a pale pink shirt had smacked him and started to strangle him. Yasuhi had looked at them in an unsure manner while I on the other hand sighed slightly.

"I would love to Lee but I have things I must do once I reach my destination and I would like to reach it before the sun goes down." I responded which halted the other girl making her and her teammates curious same as Gai-sensei.

"Where is it that you are trying to reach before the sun goes down?" A boy with long brown hair asked in an annoyed tone. I looked at him closely and decided that he was someone that I would try to have little contact with in the future if I were to ever be around the same place as him.

"Since you would like to know; I am looking to speak with the Hokage in Konohagakure." Yasuhi grabbed my hand as I spoke to the three in front of me. We didn't speak for some time and when I was about to leave Yasuhi had pointed out to me that the same boy who spoke with an annoyed tone was pulling something out.

"Wait!" called Lee-san and Gai sensei at the same time halting both of us. I looked at him confused slightly and the other boy looked at him annoyed.

"What are you going to ask the Hokage, youthful Fuyuka-chan?" Gai-sensei asked me. I was debating on if I should tell him; I was having a mini argument with myself, at this moment I find that quite sad but expected from me. I had sighed, if I told him maybe he would be able to help put in a good word for me with the Hokage. I motioned for him to follow me which he got instantly. When we were a good distance away from the group I spoke up. I told him of my plan from the beginning when I was in Amegakure till now and every now and then he would nod and say 'I see' and when I finally finished he had a serious thinking expression plastered on his face.

"Although I don't like the fact that you choose to run away from there I shall help you, but I will say this… don't expect the hokage to automatically say yes, since you are from that village and the reason you left. That and you most likely will be questioned, Fuyuka-chan." he explained as we were heading back to his squad and Yasuhi. I grabbed Yasuhi's hand once more as we moved out to the village; Gai-sensei was leading the way with the two other students whose names I most likely failed to catch and Lee with me and Yasuhi. Lee tried to strike up a conversation with the little one attached to my hip but he refused to talk to lee even after I nudged him to talk. Guess it will take a lot more interaction with ninja's to cure his hatred of them, hopefully Konoha will be able to do so.

The time it took to get there the sun was still up and every one was still bustling to and from. Upon entrance of the gate I was immediately frowned upon by the gate keepers themselves, I think it's time to hide the head band till we get to the hokage's tower. It was also at the entrance of the gate where Gai-sensei had told his team that they were free to go.

"Fuyuka-chan, last time we met you didn't have the young boy with you correct?" Gai-sensei asked to make some kind of small talk till we got to our destination.

"That is correct; I brought him along with me as I was leaving Yuki." I nodded

In your opinion, what makes a good anime?


	6. Chapter 6

'Enter' a gruff and aged voice on the other side of the door had spoken. Yasuhi on the other hand had hidden himself behind me and followed that way as we had entered the room to see the hokage with a stern expression on his face while placing his pipe upon his lips.

"Gai; who are the two with you?" the hokage asked looking at me and behind me at the same time catching a glimpse or two of Yasuhi in the process.

"The girl is Fuyuka Kurosaki while the boy I have yet to learn his name, Hokage-sama." Gai-sensei explained and bowed slightly. The hokage's gaze had briefly settled upon Gai-sensei's form before returning his attention to me. He had studied me for a brief moment before his eyes landed on my head band with Amegakure's symbol blazoned on it.

"So Kurosaki-san, how can I help you this evening?"

"I wish to ask you about gaining residency here in Konoha for me and Yasuhi." I said pulling him out from behind me and into a bow with me. "Lord Hokage." I had finished my statement making the room go silent. The silence had dragged on for quite some time making me quite uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong I do love the occasional silence every now and then; but this silence I absolutely hate, the kind of silence where you'd be able to hear a pin drop. What felt like an eternity but, in actuality only a few minutes had passed when Yasuhi and I had stood up straight and he made his way back behind me. Now having stood in the awkward silence the hokage had pulled his pipe from his mouth and placed it on his desk while blowing the smoke up in the air.

"Gain residency? Don't you have parents who want you both home?" He spoke.

"Yes if possible, and to the second part of the question yes and no." I answered feeling Yasuhi's grip tighten on my clothes.

"What do you mean 'yes' and 'no'?" he asked confused Gai-sensei also had a confused expression, but it was more so the hokage whom was confused. I had explained what I had meant gaining the occasional nods and 'oh' from Hokage-sama. He pondered my explanation a bit but was frowning most obviously not too entirely pleased with my reason for leaving; just as Gai-sensei had figured.

"Yasuhi can you please wait outside while I talk to your sister in private" Yasuhi nodded and headed out the door glaring at the ninja near the door and looking at me a few times before heading out. I just nodded at him telling him it'll be alright, but I wasn't sure that everything was actually going to be. "And Gai please go get Ibiki for me." The hokage added as soon as the door had closed and Yasuhi was no longer in hearing range. While in the meantime while we were waiting for said person to arrive I had removed my Amegakure hitai-ate and placed it in an empty weapon pouch. Before we had arrived at the gates of Konoha I had discarded all my weapons except for my small fans, I also had made Yasuhi do the same as well to avoid problems once we got there. Yasuhi had protested that we shouldn't and that we should keep them because as he put it "what if they decided to fight us and we would be ill prepared." Which was a valid point but I wanted to prove to the shinobi here that we mean no harm.

I once again had felt uncomfortable and slightly nervous with the silence so I decided to ask "Hokage-sama, if I may ask… who is this Ibiki person?" He looked at me about to speak when a poof of smoke had appeared in the corner of the room and a voice had spoken from within it.

"Me." The figure that was seen in the smoke walked out and had started to speak with the hokage. That's when it hit me who he was, there was speak of a man that the people in Amegakure where whispering in gossip. That a man was named Ibiki Morino, who was coming over to help with something that the interrogator had troubles with and even though we are not on good terms with Konoha he came anyway.

"Ahh Ibiki, glad you could come on such short notice."

"Not at all Lord Hokage, may I ask why I was summoned? Ibiki asked ignoring my presence in the room as if I was an ant who didn't matter. Yes in the grand scheme of that man's world I probably didn't matter, just another face to be seen and be in front of for the time being. The hokage had explained what he was need for in that brief time, to which he nodded and made his way off to the side.

"So Fuyuka, what we are going to do is ask you some questions and we want you to answer honestly, and he is here to judge whether you can be trusted." I nodded and looked at both of them. I honestly have nothing to hide except for Ame-san but I'm sure they'' figure out I'm hiding something from them and want to know what exactly I am hiding.

"Who are you and how old are you?" he started while he was writing something down

"Fuyuka Kurosaki and I'm thirteen, sir."

"Where are you from?"

"Amegakure."

"Why did you choose Konoha?"

"I chose Konoha because I heard nothing but wonderful things about this place; that and I was wanting to start a new. To get away from the constant rain and the watch of a so-called-god named Pein." I explained and noticed that the last word had raised their wariness of me, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned him but now's a bit too late to retract my statement.

"How do you know pein?" the Hokage followed up.

"Who doesn't if you're from Amegakure, everyone calls him a god and will worship the very ground he walks on if they could but no one has ever seen the man and to be honest I don't think I ever want to see him."

"What rank are you, since you came here sporting a Hitai-ate from Amegakure?"

"Chuunin, sir."

"Why is the boy with you?"  
"He was a homeless boy that I had found in the forests of Yuki. I made him a fire and gave him food and the next day he was insisting that he came with me."

The hokage had sighed and looked at Ibiki who gave him a nodded. Who knows what was said with that silent exchange, now with the hokage's gaze back on me he spoke once more

"Last question Fuyuka and I'll give you my answer to your request. What's the boy's name, age and do you know what happened to his parents?"

"Yasuhi Isagawa and he's seven years old. And as far as I know his parents were killed by shinobi, as he clearly stated his dislike in them when I was giving him food. And yes he knows I'm a ninja and has taken his anger out on me once, but he is a good boy and means no harm if given the chance to be shown that what he experienced isn't the whole shinobi populace."

I bowed slightly before taking my leave to let him talk to Ibiki and make his decision on our future her in Konoha. Once out the door I was hugged by Yasuhi who complained he was bored that we should go out and do something, I shook my head. I explained why we couldn't just yet and even though he was disappointed he understood to a degree. We talked some when another shinobi had made an appearance. The man was heavy set with red hair that stopped about mid back he had purple marks that stopped a bit before it reached his eyes. He was also wearing a hitai-ate with Konoha's symbol on it and given his age he was either a jounin or somewhere in that range. He knocked on the door and went in. He did however glance in my direction and smile at us. During the time that the mini conference was going on Yasuhi had fallen asleep.

-time skip-

An hour had passed when I was told to wait outside for the Hokage's answer when the man that had came in last had called me back in there. Making sure not to wake Yasuhi just yet I used a clone to take my spot while I finished talking with the hokage. When I was in there the two men other than the hokage were next to the door standing there waiting for the hokage to say what he needed to say, I was sort of a nervous wreck on the inside but I hopefully wasn't showing it on the outside. As the hokage placed his pipe of to the side and donned a serious expression much like Ibiki and started to explain the situation.

"Fuyuka, upon talking it out we see no reason not to let you live here, but there will be some stipulations that will have to be followed, since we feel that you are hiding something from us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir I do." I nodded.

"Good then, I'll start by introducing you to the person who is willing to allow you in their house while we put you and Yasuhi under observation. This is Choza Akimichi." He pointed to the man that I had seen entering the building while I was waiting. "Choza will be one of the few people who will be observing you and your brothers' behavior to deem if you are trust worthy enough to be a full-fledged citizen of this village, since we are in the summer months you will be going to the academy in the fall, and placed with people around your age so we can see how you would interact with them, anything after this meeting Choza will tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Meeting the Friends.**

**It has been a week since the Hokage had laid out the agreement plan that Yasuhi and I was to follow; seeing that mentioned that the kids were in summer vacation I would have to find some means of work till school started up again. From what I was told that the year I was going to be placed in was the same year as Choza's son and it was the final year of school before they were place in a ninja squad.**

**When I had met Choji he was almost as shy as Yasuhi is and didn't really try to socialize much with me or Yasuhi for that matter. I wonder if he was thinking something similar to what Yasuhi thought when I first met him in the forests outside of Yuki. It was the start of the second week when he actually started talking to us. Choji is a fun loving kid who loves his snacks and to be honest it kind of grosses me out that he can eat that much and still want more after he's finished. **

**Choji had decided at some point to drag me and Yasuhi out somewhere to meet his friends. He had said that it was better to know someone in the village then to be an outsider and know none; that way one doesn't have to be lonely when they go out to play. The first friend we went to meet was a boy who was looking at the clouds and seemed to be asleep but wasn't from what I gathered. The boy's name as Choji had introduced to us was Shikamaru Nara. Choji had taken a seat next to his friend and they watched the clouds and started asking questions about me and Yasuhi, as both boys were really curious about us. I think Shikamaru was trying more to deem if I was someone who could be trusted. They both asked where we had come from; I think that will be a major topic that comes up when meeting all of his friends, I don't think that it would be wise to mention Amegakure just yet, so I figured I should just decline to answering that for the time being.**

**Yasuhi was quiet the whole time and declined to answer anything by shaking his head in a no fashion, if he continues this way people will consider him a mute. It had come to my attention that there were two chakra signatures nearby and was coming closer, it wasn't familiar to me so I tried my best to ignore it and act like I felt nothing while we were talking to Shikamaru.**

"**So are you really not going to tell us where you guys are from, are you?" Shikamaru asked**

"**No, but I'm sure you have tons of guesses as to where we are from, don't you?" he sighed and proceeded to mumble something about being troublesome and went back to watching clouds with Choji when the chakras I mentioned earlier had decided to make its appearance. They were around the same age as Choza but were taller. One man looked like Shikamaru and the other had blond hair that was tied up into a pony tail. The man that looked like Shikamaru had called for him, to which he said his good byes. The blond haired man stayed after they had left. Choji had told me that the man's name was Yamanaka Inoichi and that he was going to introduce us to Yamanaka-san's daughter later. Yamanaka had started to walk towards us and spoke to Choji.**

"**Good afternoon Choji, how are you? And who are they? Are they your friends?" He questioned **

"**I'm good Yamanaka-san, and this is Fuyuka and Yasuhi. They moved in with us about a week ago and… I'm not sure if they are; they don't socialize much with me." He trailed off at the end **

"**Well give them time to get used to their surroundings and I'm sure they will open up more." He said, looking at us. "Say, Fuyuka-chan could I borrow you for a while?" I gave him a confused look and was about to say something when Choji had pushed me forward saying that he would watch Yasuhi while I was gone. I took his word that he would; I turned to Yasuhi who was glaring at Yamanaka.**

"**Now listen, and listen good okay. I'm going to be gone for a bit, but I will be back. In the mean time you will listen to Choji and try to behave, and I know you don't want to but try and talk as well, please. Do you understand?" He nodded and turned back to Choji and started walking away **

"**Choji, I trust you to watch him and if he gives you trouble let me know kay?" I smiled at him before waving and turning back to Yamanaka-san who was waiting patiently for me to stand by him. When I was standing next to him he started walking. We didn't really talk for the most part till we got to where we were going. He seemed to have a relaxed demeanor that told me that he was most likely going to talk with me and that was it. No surprise attacks or anything. It was only when a large building with a bell on the top of a tower was spotted in the distance did he start speaking to me.**

"**Tell me Fuyuka, do you have any relation to Rikki Kurosaki?" **

"**Why do you wish to know?" I said now staring at a small church in the village.**

"**I'm just curious, that's all." he responded to which I nodded to his statement; he just nodded back and turned his gaze back to the church. For the most part we ended up just staring at the church. This brought me back to the time I was helping mother cleanse a church near Ame, she said that this was her duty as a priestess. She would sometimes spend days just for her job; there was one time that she wasn't home for a month; that's how devoted she is. After a few more minutes of staring at the church I spoke up, more like I was told to by Ame-san.**

"**I don't think that this was the only thing you wished to talk about right? There is something else you were asked to do weren't you Yamanaka-san?" I asked, to which he chuckled **

"**How perceptive of you, yes I was asked to do something that involves you. I am to see what you're hiding; the hokage had decided not to have me do that but the counsel had persuaded him otherwise. I hope you don't mind."**

"**Do what Yamanaka-san?"**

"**Scan your memories."**

"**If you must, I will not disagree to that. But before we begin why did you take me to this church?"**

**-Inoichi's POV-**

"**Oh, this was the place that I first met Rikki. I was sent as back up just in case something happened on his mission Hokage's orders." I had explained to Fuyuka as I got up and walked inside the church. Fuyuka was not that far behind me when we made it to the altar. When I told her to take a seat she did so as told with no qualms. This was going to be easy probably the easiest job that the Hokage had told me to do. Placing my hand on her forehead I concentrated on what I wanted to do. After a while I was able to enter her mind; it wasn't what I was expecting. It was gray and dull and wet, it was a constant downpour of rain and in the middle of the rain was a house that was gray in color.**

**Once in the house, I made my way around which didn't seem to hold anything that would deem her to be a threat, which was good. After checking each room in the house; I saw memories and snippets of missions she went on. In the last room I was in, I noticed that there was a small stair case leading down to a door that was covered in chains with a lock dawned on it. I was about to go back upstairs to try and find the key to opening it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Please allow me to open that for you." The person said who sounded a lot like Fuyuka. As the person made their way in front of me, the voice was who I was thinking of.**

"**What's behind here? And how did you?" I asked her response was short.**

"**It wasn't hard and it will be known soon. Follow me." She said walking forward after getting the door unlocked. It was almost odd stepping through the door from inside a house to water with flowers growing out of it and being able to see the roots and the fish swimming around minding their own. The sky above was clear but the closer we got to our destination it started to rain and get heavier just like outside the house but the sky didn't turn to a gray color. Fuyuka had stopped at one point and looked up to the sky.**

"**Hello Ame-san." She also said as a woman had rose out of the water. She had short choppy hair that was the same blue as Fuyuka's , she was also a bit taller than her. What I wanted to know why she had another person inside of her.**

"**Hello, Fuyuka. It's a pleasure to see you here, and I see we have a visitor." She smiled and clapped her hands together making her way to me. "it's not often we have visitors of the friendly type, may I ask what is your name?"**

"**Yamanaka Inoichi, and I'm assuming that yours is Ame, correct."**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you and yes you presumed correct; but before we get to know each other more you have a bunch of questions, do you not? Ask away and I will answer to the best of my ability." I nodded and started to ask any and all questions that came to mind but the one I wanted to know the most was how she had ended up in here. Once I asked she had explained to me and took the time to explain everything to avoid questions later. Sometime had passed when Ame said that the conversation had to cut short and she apologized as well before disappearing into a puddle like the way she came in and Fuyuka had also started to walk the way we came from. I was satisfied with the information I had gotten and I would think that the hokage would be as well. Another thing is that this should suffice the council as well I hope…**

**-Fuyuka's Pov-**

**Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still in the church and Yamanaka-san was leaning against the altar and was waiting for me to regain conscious again.**

"**Thank you for allowing me to do that, Fuyuka." He said holding his hand out "Say, I know this out of the blue but why don't you come over for dinner and meet my daughter." **

"**Sure" I nodded "What should I expect once I get there?"**

"**To be bombarded with questions, I hope you don't mind."**

"**Not at all..." I smiled as we walked to his house. The walk to his house was as quiet as it was walking to the church. In the distance I could hear children laughing, I smiled as I let my mind wander and think that, that could be Yasuhi in a few months if he actually opens up. My thoughts were soon interrupted when I bumped into Yamanaka-san, he stopped and smiled at me before he spoke.**

"**Before I forget, my daughter might sound a bit defensive when talking about boys, particularly a boy named Sasuke." After hearing that I sighed inwardly this was probably going to be… I don't know fun. I never actually took the time to think about boys, it was almost a taboo topic with my family now that I think about it. Yamanaka- san had walked in the door and was greeted by a young girl and an older one that had a regal look about her; she dressed what seem to be more of the upper class. During the time Yamanaka-san was talking to his daughter did the mother see me and smiled slightly. I had smiled back before I was met with a young girl that looked like her father.**

"**Hi, my name's Ino. What's your name?" she asked looking me up and down. **

"**Fuyuka Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Ino-san" I held out my hand to which she shook **

"**Please call me Ino, there's no need for the honorific. So Fuyuka where were you from before here, since I haven't seen you around before." She questioned dragging me away from the door and from what I'm guessing was her room. Her room was girly in a way and her closet was over flowing with clothes. She also had a desk near the window with a mirror on top, where make up was scattered about. Also on her desk was a picture of a boy with short spikey black hair and cold black eyes to match his hair. He was slightly tanned in the picture all in all he was a good looking boy. I was too busy looking around to answer her question quickly which I think annoyed her.**

"**That's a secret." I smiled.**


	8. Chapter 8

Work before...

A little over a month had passed since I had arrived here in Konoha, and I have to say the experiences I've gotten so far were probably the most interesting ones I've had so far. The one thing Yasuhi and I haven't gotten over yet is how laid back the people are compared to where we're from. Oh I can't forget to mention that Yasuhi had managed to make a friend and relax a bit more since coming here which is awesome.

But the one thing that didn't change was the fact that I had to go to school...Again. The idea wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't what I had in mind when coming here. The one thing that I'm grateful for is that I know most of the stuff that is going to be taught in class minus history. I'm not sure what history is going to be like here. I was told that the history class is easy and that it was hard to not pass that subject according to Ino. Moving on now and to something completely different from that the topic of school I was told by Choza that I was to meet with the hokage at his office around three. I wasn't told what for as Choza wasn't even told the reason only that I was to be there on time.

"I'm heading out now," I told Choza as I finished putting on my shoes.

"Okay." Was his response back to me before I left the house. Jumping along the roofs to get to the hokage's tower I got there with in three minutes and was about ten minutes ahead of time which was a good thing. Upon getting there though there was a black, long haired woman standing at the door with a sweet grin, making me feel comfortable. She seemed like one of those women who I felt like I could get along with her fairly well.

"Hello. You must be Fuyuka." The woman said. "Good, then please come with me." She had pushed herself off the door and turned to face it. Once inside the door the woman had made small talk with me till we made it to the hokage's main door where she had knocked once before entering the room.

"Ah I see you brought Fuyuka up with you. Good timing, Kurenai. I've got something that I want the both of you to do." The hokage commented, nodding for them to sit down in front of him. "There has been a group of rouge ninja harassing a village south of here and I want you two to investigate and eliminate the threat."

I nodded at the hokage understanding the mission quite clearly, these types of missions where nothing new for me. I was about to ask when we were to leave Kurenai had stood up and complained.

. "But lord Hokage why are you sending a civilian with me and not another ninja, like Asuma or Kakashi. She's bound just to get in the way or end up dead."

"I assure you Kurenai that she will be of use to you and you might get along well." He smiled at her "And I want you two to leave today, the mission shouldn't take long with you two."

"If you say so Lord Hokage." She nodded slightly and told me before she left to meet her after a certain time. It was when she left that I randomly asked the question

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask why did you want me to go with her when I thought I was on a temporary probation from being a ninja till I graduated from school?" He smiled again and explained why even though he didn't have to, I thanked him and had left to let Choza know where I was going to be in the meantime and went to find Yasuhi as I had about a half hour left till I was to meet Kurenai again at the gate. I had found Yasuhi after a few minutes of searching as he was running around and playing with his friends. He had said their names a couple of times to me but I forgot after a few days of him telling me, but I think their names were Moegi and Uren or was it Udon? Either way they were his friends and I couldn't help but smile upon the scene that I was watching. Yasuhi had stopped after a while and looked up at my direction not before Moegi had crashed into Yasuhi and resulted in a heap on the ground, laughing at the situation. You know all this does make me feel like I'm a mother watching their child even though I said that our relationship was to be nothing more than brother and sister.

"Fuyuka nee-san!" he called out and as I jumped down to greet him. The girl by this point had gotten up and looked a bit confused as the other boy didn't pay attention what Yasuhi had called me.

"Nee-san?" she questioned tilting her head off to one side looking between the both of us "You didn't tell us you had a sister." Yasuhi just looked at her and shrugged.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?"

"I have a mission, I most likely will not be back to night depending on how long it takes to complete. So if you could would you let Choza know." I asked him he then questioned if I would be back in time for the academy tomorrow. I nodded but I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I was going to be there on time. The time I had left before I was to meet Kurenai back at the gate had passed quickly and only had a few minutes to make it on time and really wanted to make a good impression on her. The only thing about that was the gate was on the other side of the village and running along the roofs would make her late.

"If only it was raining, that would make my life so much easier..." I sighed

"I can take care of that..." Ame had spoken up.

-3RD pov-

As Fuyuka had spoken the children around her wondered how rain would make her day easier, they had thought that it would make it harder for her since she would have nothing to combat the rain. The more they watched her they noticed something happening to her eyes, they were changing to a florescent cerulean blue. It was a little strange to see this, eyes changing colors, but they honestly had no clue what to think. Within seconds the sky had turned a dark gray and rain had started down pour much like it does in Amegakure. Once people felt the rain they rushed in doors and had much forgotten what they had set out to do for the day. With a few exceptions, there was the shinobi of the village who had not been sent on missions who had thought that the rain was out of place.

With the rain Fuyuka had had moved her hands to form seals for her transportation jutsu "Water puddle transportation" she said normally and had turned herself in to a puddle making the kids gasp in amazement. Fuyuka had imagined herself appearing at the gate, where she was to be within the next minute.

At the gate Kurenai was still a little annoyed that she was being sent on a B ranked mission with someone who was a civilian to her knowledge. "Maa, what's taking her, I told her to be here with in thirty minutes... and what the hell was with the rain?!" she complained out loud not expecting for to be answered back but that's exactly happened.

"But I did make it on time Kurenai-san." A voice said behind her making said woman turn around in search of the owner of the voice. Kurenai had readied a weapon in case the voice was not who she was thinking it was. "No need for weapons Kurenai-san it's only me, Fuyuka." Fuyuka had finished rising up from the rain water on the ground and her eye color had returned to its normal state making the rain go away.

Kurenai had sighed once more putting her weapons away and noticing the slight change in Fuyuka's appearance. Instead of the spaghetti strap shirt she had a jacket that stopped at her stomach with a fishnet shirt underneath her skirt that she was wearing was the same as before. "So are you ready to go Fuyuka? I'm assuming you want to get this mission done before the academy starts back up right?" Kurenai deducted since she was able to use jutsu's. and even though she had seen her do that she still wasn't happy to be doing the mission with a now academy level student. The Chuunin had nodded and soon they were off to a village south of Konoha, the village as Kurenai described it as a village that floated on water and was a tourist attraction during the summer as they were known for their frozen treats and crystal clear water that the city floats upon. She also said that this was one place that was deemed to be a mystical place. The trip to the village took only a few hours to get there.

The Jounin and the Chuunin had conversed but not as much between that time, where it they learned more about each other when they made it to the village Fuyuka had found the description that the Jounin had given her was lackluster compared to the real thing. The water was as Kurenai had explained but the plant life and the wild life made the place seem much more vivid. She could see why this place would be a tourist attraction when the weather was nice.

Once in the village the pair was greeted by a child who was probably no older than eight, he had seen the leaf symbol blazoned on the Jounins hitai-ate and assumed that they were the help that they requested from Konoha.

"You are Konoha nin are you not?" he said quietly looking in every direction. Kurenai had nodded and had pointed to her hitai-ate. Once the kid was sure of the two that were in front of him he motioned to follow which both women did. During the walk the Chuunin had surveyed the area with the help of the Ame-onna in her to make sure that nothing had seemed out of the ordinary so far, that was the key word for the moment. At the far end of the village where the boy was instructed to take the ninja was the leader and his council members who had welcomed them before getting to business. They had talked about how this was a tourist paradise and that is probably why the bandits had targeted them in the first place, they also told us our job and as well as some thing's to beware of here. Once the village elders had bid the two ninja's farewell the two were left to roam and look for signs of said bandits.

They talked to the locals that would talk about such subject and that was far and few between for most to all of them were scared of the consequences for talking about them.

"Fuyuka, did you find anything out from the villagers?" Kurenai asked

"No, they weren't too keen on talking; they were too scared to tell any information on them. How about you? Did you have any luck?"

"Yes, they had mentioned something to do with the rain people, Do you think that they were talking about Amegakure?"

"Hmmm I don't think so. Amegakure has tried to stay out of things like these and if there were whispers of this they would have been dealt with already... they don't waste time in clearing loose ends." Fuyuka had explained which made her partner that much more curious about her. Since when has there been an academy student from Konoha that would know so much about another land unless they were originally from the place? The elder woman thought to herself but Fuyuka hadn't finished her statement. "So when they mentioned rain people they were probably talking about the Ame-hito or more commonly called out as Ame-onna."

After a few more hours of talking the two had split off to go search for more clues as to the whereabouts of the ninjas that were hiding. When they were about to stop looking they were confronted by said ninja and they were not happy about this.

"Well then, its two past midnight and you finally show yourself." Fuyuka commented drily gaining a snide 'whatever' from the two.

"You know, I was hoping to be finished and back to the village 'bout two hours ago, you two just had to fuck that up didn't you...?" a scowl was now on her face and the jounin had an annoyed expression as well plastered on her face too.

"Well, I would hate to keep you waiting any longer, princess," one of the ninja said charging for the midnight blue hair Chuunin who had made a water kunai in the process of him talking and the other one made the mistake of going for the Genjustsu user who had cast one the second the ninja looked at her. With that being said the two respective ninja's had branched off to face their opponent without interfering with the others battle.

The ninja that had chosen the Chuunin was in the process of tiring her out, if that was possible, to make the kill that much quicker. But that was proving difficult to do so as she wasn't wasting any unnecessary movement that wasn't need. That was the process that both rouges had agreed on before attacking the Konoha ninja's that had appeared in the village after their heads. That is also why that waited this long to actually make an appearance.

"Say, the people of this village are saying that you have the backing of the rain people, do you mean Amegakure?" she questioned him

"Wouldn't you like to know!" he yelled forming hands "Raiton: lighting ball" he yelled out throwing the ball of lighting towards the unmoving ninja in front of him. 'that was a piece of cake!' he laughed internally momentarily being pulled out of his pre celebration. On the other end the Kurenai was having some troubles herself as the other rouge in front of her.

Time seemed to slow as the Chuunin and Jounin went up against their respective opponents, both seeming to have their own challenges. When each opponent thought that they were going to win the ninja from Konoha had proven them wrong they were tougher than they looked especially since one looked no more than a civilian status. They were defiantly wishing that they didn't judge the book by its cover.

With the Konoha nin's standing there panting heavily and injured the two ninjas had made their move; the Chuunin had made a clone of herself while the jounin annoyed that this had taken longer than it should have casted

"Demonic Illusion: tree binding death" which ensnared the man in vines with a tree that was behind him. His opponent had seemed to disappear from sight much like that of mist evaporating only to appear in the trunk itself above him. The man had struggled to get out of the vines but soon became futile to even try anymore seeing he was also beat and bloody and running low on chakra, not like the man had a huge reserve of it to begin with compared to his partner who had a tad bit more than him and was able to go longer when it came to fights but it seemed his luck ran short with the woman he was fighting. For the next thing he knew the woman had called out "Suiton: Steam Devil tyranny" and made her clones explode as soon as he made contact.

Out of all the jutsu's the Chuunin knew that one was her flashiest and the most loud and she sure as hell knew that everyone was awake now and probably scared shit less with the loud noise made by the explosion. She also mused that this would probably make the bomber of Iwa proud in some weird was since he was explosion happy. After that both enemies where lifeless floating in the water, Kurenai and Fuyuka had moved them to land and made their way to the elder, who in fact was watching the whole thing while his councilors. To say that he was mildly impressed with their action and how they disposed of the threat but not impressed with the younger girls last jutsu and how it disrupted his village at the time of the night.

"Shall we go let the leader and elders know that we completed the job and head home?" Fuyuka asked impatience and needing to be back before the school day had actually begun. She had wanted to keep her promise to her brother about being there on time and seeing him off to his class. Kurenai just nodded in response making her head off in the direction of the elder. The one thing that made her mad for not getting them to speak or more than not it was the ame-onna in Fuyuka was pissed that her people were backing rouges, that was not one thing that she had passed on to them.


	9. Authors Note

Authors note: I don't own Naruto... I'll say again I do not own Anything in the Naruto universe only the characters I make up.

Also with this.. any to all types of criticism is welcomed, or just a comment is nice as well.


End file.
